<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oc drables and ramblings by xxbonniebudxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449556">Oc drables and ramblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbonniebudxx/pseuds/xxbonniebudxx'>xxbonniebudxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Horror, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbonniebudxx/pseuds/xxbonniebudxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing dedicated to random drabbles, stories and other stuff about my ocs, both fandom and original.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oc drables and ramblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The townsfolk are incredibly eager to get their animals inside before dark. Pet owners scoop up their dogs and cats and farmers round all of their livestock into their barns that are then sealed up tight. There have been incidents in the past where pets and livestock had escaped into the woods during the night and then come back a week later violent and feral, sharp fangs hanging out of their mouth and their eyes red, filled with a wild, unnameable hunger. The feral beasts would attack humans and other animals, drinking their blood and eating their flesh. Nothing the people threw at them could do them in, the only things that could kill these horrors was the sun and copious amounts of fire. Because of these incidents, the people of the town refuse to leave any animals out at night, lest they become like the bloodthirsty beasts that are still rumoured to haunt the area.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>